Temptation
by RikkaiDaiLove
Summary: Yukimura teases Sanada just a little to much. Sanada finally gives into temptation. Sequel to "Fuji's Gift". Yaoi.


**Hey everyone! It's been awhile! I've been super busy! But I was cleaning up my computer for school, and guess what I found!? The sequel to "****Fuji's Gift", which was supposed to be posted months ago... Yeah, my bad ^_^; **

**Well I edited it and got it up now! Hope everyone enjoys! I would recommend reading "Fuji's Gift" before this, but it can also be counted as a stand-alone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters.**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy relations. **

**Temptation**

He was going to kill Fuji Shuusuke.

Well, maybe he wouldn't kill him, because that would greatly upset Yukimura, but he was definitely going to have a talk with Tezuka. Sanada prided himself on his self-control. He had worked hard to earn his reputation, the strict Emperor of Rikkai. He had spent years being strict with himself, following the rules and making sure others did as well. He had also held back from being –_intimate_-with Yukimura through middle school, and most of their first year of high school. Some of that probably had to do with the fact that Yukimura was in the hospital for so long, but that didn't mean Sanada hadn't wanted to be with the blue haired captain once he was well.

No matter what his reputation said about him, he was still a hormonal teenage male. Dirty thoughts about the smaller male had plagued his mind, and no amount of meditation could keep them away. Thoughts of dominating Yukimura: of throwing him on the bed, ripping his clothes off, and moving against him… _in him_. Thoughts of marking him as his, leaving bite marks all over his body. He had held back, not wanting their long friendship and new relationship to turn only physical. However, it was difficult.

Yukimura could tempt even the straightest of men. He had grown some, yet had still kept a slender build. He was toned from tennis; his skin fair no matter how many hours he spent on the courts. His wavy blue locks just brushed his shoulders, and framed a gentle face. His eyes were the color of the sea, and lit up when he smiled. Everyone wanted him, and no one, especially Sanada, could deny him anything. So when Yukimura had decided that he was ready to take their relationship to the next level over winter break their first year of high school, he could not say no.

That didn't stop him from holding back, however. Sanada didn't want Yukimura to know how thoroughly he wanted to dominate him. How he wanted the slightly older male to limp in to class, looking sated and covered in marks. How he wanted to throw away his self-control and push the smaller male up against the lockers and ravish him, letting everyone know exactly whom Yukimura Seiichi belonged to. No, he had to keep these thoughts locked away. He also had a 'no intercourse on a school night' rule, which Yukimura usually agreed with: neither one of them wanted anything to affect their grades, or worse, their tennis performance. He had worked far too hard to earn the respect of not only the students, but the teachers as well. All of his hard work, however, was about to be ruined.

By that stupid, blue-eyed tensai from Seigaku.

Sanada took deep breaths as he finished his laps, grabbing his towel and water from a bench as he went to lean against the fence. He had been far too distracted during his match with Yanagi. The data man had almost taken it to 6-6, leading them into a tiebreak, which was the farthest Yanagi had ever gotten against Sanada. The fukubuchou ran some laps after the match to get rid of his distraction and to focus. _Distraction… _

Sanada's eyes cut towards Yukimura as he toweled off his face and neck. The buchou was talking to Kirihara in-between his match with Niou, gesturing as he explained something to the now first year. The Emperor's eyes took in the smiling face as he laughed at something, before making their way down, lingering on the backside presented to him. That was the reason for his distraction… it had been all day.

A groan made it's way out of his mouth, and he buried his face in his towel. It had been a _long day_. A _really_ long day. After Yukimura had shown him his…_ present_ this morning, Sanada had been able to think of nothing else. Morning practice had mostly been spent running and yelling at the first years. He hadn't paid attention in lessons, missed problems, and didn't take notes. The worst part was that during every break and in-between lessons, Yukimura was always there. Brushing up against him, giving him looks, whispering in his ear about the smallest things.

He hadn't been this aware of Yukimura since before they were intimate for the first time. Or rather, Yukimura hadn't been this focused on tempting him since then. Every touch, every look reminded Sanada of what he had seen this morning: Yukimura's lithe body, pale skin stretched over toned muscle, covered in nothing but a… _blue lace thong. _It reminded him that his boyfriend was _still wearing it_ underneath his school clothes. Just the thought made Sanada want to push him up against the closest surface and finish what they started this morning.

"You have been very distracted today, Genichirou." He looked up to see Yanagi standing in front of him, before the data man moved to lean against the fence with him. He gave a small noise of agreement as he looked out at the courts, making sure everyone was practicing, but his eyes quickly found their way back to the blue haired buchou.

"There is a 89% chance it is because Seiichi's teasing has gone up, almost by 68%. I'm sure it had something to do with what happened this morning before Akaya and I arrived. Or interrupted, more like."

Sanada sighed before turning to Yanagi, seeing that the boy was completely focused on him. "I've forgotten how tempting he can be."

Yanagi turned to look at their buchou as well. Yukimura was now talking to Niou about his new serve he was trying out. "You know what he wants, Genichirou."

Clenching his jaw, Sanada growled out, "Of course I do. I don't like being manipulated though, not even by him." Because that was exactly what Yukimura was doing. He knows that Sanada doesn't budge on his rules very often, so he was trying to tempt him to lose enough control that he forgot about them, and he was being helped by that manipulative, evil, smiling tensai. It was _working_.

Yanagi pushed himself away from the fence. "I know how stubborn you both are. You should give in this time, Genichirou. You will both be happier than if you don't." Smiling, he turned to leave, calling out, "Besides, it _is_ Seiichi's birthday," before making his way to Yagyuu.

Groaning again, Sanada made his way over to his bag. Yanagi was right, of course. If he stayed stubborn, they would just end up mad at each other. Or worse, he could even upset Yukimura. He couldn't do that, especially not today. Besides, he had to admit he wanted it too. It had been _two weeks._

Debating on what to do, he glanced over to where Yukimura was still helping Niou. He casually watched as Yukimura took a ball, intending to demonstrate what Niou was doing wrong. As Yukimura served, his shirt rode up, showing a small stretch of skin pulled tight over his lower stomach, and the arch of a hipbone with a hint of blue. Eyes widening, Sanada realized the blue haired boy was _still wearing it… _during _practice_. Swallowing hard, Sanada felt his tightly bound control break. That was it. Whatever Yukimura wanted, he was going to _get_ it. His boyfriend had no idea what he was getting into.

Hearing Yukimura call an end to practice, Sanada grabbed his bag and strode towards the locker room. Once there, he began shoving things into his bag, not bothering to change. As he heard others come in, he grabbed Yukimura's things as well before turning to leave. Holding on to the last thread of his control, he had to make it home before he lost it. Luckily it was only a little over 10 minute walk to his house.

Jaw clenched and eyes burning, everyone jumped out of his way as he left the clubhouse. Upon exiting, Sanada saw Yanagi and Yukimura walking slowly towards the clubhouse as they talked. He quickly made his way straight to them, ignoring the slight widening of their eyes as they saw him. Wrapping his hand around Yukimura's upper arm, he held out the keys to Yanagi. "Will you lock up?"

Yanagi raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Of course." Chuckling lightly at the look on Genichirou's face, he turned to go take a shower. He didn't know what Seiichi was expecting from all of this, but it looks like the birthday boy was in for a treat. "Have fun, Seiichi."

* * *

"What- Gen!" Yukimura stumbled as he was dragged away from Yanagi and towards the school gates. "What about my bags?" Frowning at the grip the taller boy had on him, he sped up so he wouldn't be pulled so hard. He was not very happy that his conversation had been interrupted. He has also wanted to shower and change before going home for dinner with Sanada and his family. His frown deepened as he realized he wouldn't be able to work on his plan and finish what he had started this morning.

" I have your things. You can change later."

Mouth already opened to argue, Yukimura paused at his boyfriends tone. His words were abrupt, and sounded as if they were forced from a clenched jaw. He had to speed up again to get a good look at Sanada's face. He wasn't sure what to make of his expression, but the bigger boy was tense, almost as if he were angry. All of his anger fled as Yukimura looked at the ground, falling silent. Perhaps he had teased a little too much. He knew how seriously Sanada took school and tennis, but he had been slightly jealous of Fuji, and of how passionate and fiery his relationship seemed with Tezuka.

Looking up, he realized they were headed to Sanada's house. He stayed silent, not wanting to upset his boyfriend further. He hoped Sanada wasn't too upset to skip dinner. He had really wanted to spend his birthday evening with him, and maybe get an _extra present_ like Fuji had. He sighed as he thought that Sanada and Tezuka might be more different than he and Fuji thought.

Sanada knew the smaller boy was confused, but he didn't want to stop. If he stopped now, he might not make it home. He had been planning on taking Yukimura shopping as they made their way to his boyfriend's house for dinner with his family, but that had changed. He was never more thankful than right now that his parents arrive home late on Mondays, and his grandfather always went to the Tezuka's. As they walked up to his house, he let go of Yukimura's arm to open the door.

Yukimura walked in and took off his shoes. They hadn't said anything else on the way home, but the silence had been tense, not at all the usual comfortable silence he was used too. He knew they were alone, they always were on Mondays, and he expected Sanada to start talking. He turned when he didn't, and frowned. His boyfriend was still tense, jaw clenched as he took off his shoes as well. Yukimura hesitated a moment before laying his hand on the other's arm.

"Genichir-," He gasped as his boyfriend dropped their things and grabbed him around the wrists, pulling him in close. Wide blue eyes met scorching brown. Sanada's gaze was intense, so intense it almost made Yukimura want to look away. Almost. Instead, the smaller boy's heart began beating faster, and his breathing sped up as his body tensed in anticipation as he was backed into the side table. Not in fear though, never in fear. Even when being forceful, Sanada was carful with him.

"I am one minute," Sanada paused, taking a deep breath, "from abandoning _all _of my principles and throwing you down right here." He took another deep breath. He was already breaking most of his rules by doing this on a school night. Not to mention how tight he knew he was holding the small wrists. He was usually very careful and gentle with the smaller male. "We will _not _be doing this right here. Go upstairs and wait for me. I need to put my things up." Seeing Yukimura nod, Sanada turned around to pick up the things he dropped. He couldn't risk his parents coming home early and seeing anything unusual or out of place.

Yukimura turned to go upstairs as Sanada picked up their things. Heart racing, he smiled slightly as he walked into his boyfriends room. It looks like his plan had worked. Sanada had definitely lost his grip on his control. He shivered as he thought back to the look in those brown eyes. The bigger male had looked like he was barely refraining from taking him right then and there. That look, the tight grip around his small wrists, knowing how easy it would be for Sanada to overpower him, Yukimura had never felt so vulnerable, and so _very _turned on.

This was what he wanted, after all: to tempt Sanada past his control, to make the other man burn with his want for him, to forget everything else. He thought back to his conversation with Fuji on Saturday.

_"It's just… Genichirou is always so… gentle with me. It's like he thinks I'm going to break. I don't mind, but sometimes I wish-" He stopped, not really knowing how to finish that sentence._

_"That he would just take you? Throw you on the floor and have his way with you because he can't wait any longer?"_

He remembered how embarrassed he had been; not because of Fuji's blunt and crude words, but because that was exactly what he wanted. Sometimes he wished Sanada would just _take him, _and he had a feeling that was exactly what was about to happen. He looked up as the door opened, and stood as Sanada entered the room. A shiver went down his spine at the very _presence_ Sanada was giving off. He felt like a small puppy in front of the alpha: he wanted to lie down and present his neck, to show his submission.

Sanada stood by the door with his arms crossed as they stared at each other. He had been worried, for a moment, that he had frightened the bluenette downstairs, but he should have known better. The smaller boy obviously liked it: his eyes dilated and turned a darker blue, his breathing had sped up, but he did not flinch away. Yukimura had relaxed and let Sanada lead him around. He had completely submitted. He had not expected this reaction from the strong willed buchou; he had not expected Yukimura to _like_ his dominate side. He had to make sure, though, before he let go of his control. He wouldn't, _couldn't_, do something to hurt the blue-eyed male. "Do you trust me?"

Yukimura had been trying to figure out what the dark haired male had been thinking, so the question startled him. He was about to answer with his usual 'of course', before he took in Sanada's serious expression. This was so much more than trusting him to win, trusting him to take care of things. This was trusting Sanada with his body, his mind, with his heart. Standing straight, he met that brown gaze seriously, letting the dark haired male see the trust in them. "I trust you, Genichirou."

Sanada took a deep breath as he moved towards the bluenette. Stopping in front of Yukimura, he didn't drop his gaze. "I don't think I will be able to stop."

So that was what this was about. Sanada was always so in control, able to stop at the slightest sign that Yukimura wasn't enjoying something, or was in pain. He always put Yukimura's pleasure before his. It was ironic, really, how what Yukimura wanted for _his_ birthday was for Sanada to stop thinking about him, and enjoy himself fully. Leaning his head back slightly so he could look Sanada in the eye, he replied, "Then don't stop."

_Then don't stop_. One sentence, and the last of Sanada Genichirou's carefully and tightly bound self-control broke, and he grabbed the smaller man around the waist and pulled him close. One hand sliding into those blue locks, he leaned down to attack that soft mouth, not wasting any time on starting slow. He was instantly allowed access as Yukimura opened his mouth, and he deepened the kiss.

Sanada growled low in his throat and began pushing them back toward the bed. He pulled the jacket from the smaller man's shoulders before pulling back and tugging Yukimura's jersey off as well. He groaned at how docile the bluenette was being, at how _submissive _he was being. He leaned down and began biting the other's neck, soothing the sting with his tongue, leaving marks that would take more than a day to fade. He shivered when all Yukimura did was moan and tilt his head, giving the dark haired male more access to his neck.

Leaving one hand wrapped in those blue strands, he brought his other down the slim chest and ran his fingers over the waistband of Yukimura's tennis shorts. Slipping his fingers inside, he felt the coarse lace of the underwear the bluenette was wearing. Taking a few steps back, he let go of the smaller male completely. He had been partially hard all day from the teasing, but when Yukimura whimpered and reached out as he moved away, he instantly became fully erect. Taking a few deep breaths, he made sure his voice wouldn't waver.

"Take them off."

Wide brown eyes intensely watched the bluenette, not wanting to miss a thing. Just the _sight_ of Yukimura right now made him want to come.

Hair slightly mused, blue eyes unfocused and downcast, slight chest heaving, he first brought his hands up to his sweatband, taking it off and dropping it on the floor. He then brought his hands to the top of his shorts, lingering for only a moment before he pushed them down, leaving him in nothing but his birthday present from Fuji. Heart racing, he glanced up at Sanada from underneath his lashes, something hot and burning raced through him at the look in the others eyes. The pace had slowed in this moment, but he had never felt more tension, more anticipation, than right now.

Sanada swallowed hard as Yukimura finally stood before him in nothing but that lace... _thing_. He stepped forward, placing his hands on Yukimura's hips and let his thumbs trace over the coarse lace that covered sharp hipbones. This time they were not waiting for a team to arrive. There would be no teammates interrupting them. There would be no Akaya running in and catching them in a... _compromising _situation. When he felt the smaller male shiver and let out a small sigh, he decided he had waited long enough.

Leaning down, he began a slow but intense kiss as he pushed the bluenette back onto the bed. Once Yukimura was fully laid out, Sanada climbed over him, completely covering the smaller male with his larger frame. He settled some of his weight on Yukimura, the kiss becoming wetter as he heard the bluenette let out a loud moan.

Yukimura began tilting his hips up as much as he could, trying to find some _friction_, for goodness sake. Cutting his eyes sideways, Sanada could just make out their forms in the mirror in the low light coming from the windows. He shivered, that heat running through him intensifying as he saw the picture they made. Yukimura, laying submissively under him almost naked, lightly thrusting up as he moaned. Sanada, fully clothed and covering that smooth pale skin and he moved his mouth to a tempting neck.

He kissed the marks already formed from earlier, before making his way down, kissing and sucking, leaving marks all over the lightly toned chest. He stopped when he reached his destination, running his hands over lace covered hipbones again as he looked up. Yukimura was slightly propped up on his pillows, one hand against his mouth as he panted, one hand tightly clenching the sheets below him. Not looking away from glazed blue eyes, he slowly ran his tongue over the bulge in front of him, from base to tip covered in lace. Blue eyes closed as a loud moan left the bluenette, who barely held back from thrusting up into that feeling, wanting more.

Satisfied with this reaction, Sanada rubbed his cheek across the fabric once more before moving up again. Placing one quick, hard kiss onto those red lips, he bent his head to the other's ear.

"Turn over."

Sanada moved back to give him room, watching as his boyfriend slowly turned over, settling on his hands and knees before turning and giving him a questioning look. He nodded before groaning low in his throat at the sight presented to him. He reached out, running his hands over the cause of his distraction all day. Soft, yet firm, muscle left uncovered because of the underwear. He ran his fingers up, touching the thick band that ran across the top of his cheeks, stopping when he got to where it thinned out and disappeared. He grasped the firm muscle in his hands and pulled them apart, groaning loudly when he saw that thin strand of lace running between the cheeks, not fully hiding his quivering hole.

Glancing up at his lover, he took in the bowed head and shaky arms. He glanced back down, taking one hand and gently running it over that thin strand, before quickly pulling it back and letting it go with a satisfying snap.

"Ah!"

Yukimura's entire body lurched forward. He hadn't ever felt like this, this lightweight feeling of vulnerability. He felt as if he was flying, and he might never come back down. It was slightly scary; he was always in control. He has to be. Yet here, kneeling in nothing but a thong with Sanada behind him fully clothed, he had to let it go. Feeling strong hands grip his waist, he knew that Sanada would keep him grounded, and wouldn't let him get lost. Turning his head, he whimpered before whispering, voice hoarse, "Gen... _please."_

_Finally._ He hadn't been sure that Yukimura could fully submit. He quickly reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the lube from the drawer. He pulled down his shorts, underwear with them, just enough to finally free himself, with one hand while the other kept Yukimura spread for him. He opened the lube, before pausing. Gripping both cheeks and spreading him wide, he bent down and ran his tongue over the strand of fabric nestled there.

Yukimura let out a small scream before collapsing, his arms no longer able to hold him up. Sanada was quite pleased with this reaction, especially since it now left the bluenette in a _very _pleasing position. He quickly coated his fingers in lube and began preparing Yukimura, not bothering to remove the thong. He was... _tight._ He quickly, yet thoroughly, prepared him, thrusting his fingers in and out at a rather fast pace. He made sure to get three in there, since it had been a while. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Yukimura was rocking back onto his fingers, whimpers and moans and breathy '_Gen!' _constantly spilling from his lips.

Taking his fingers out, he quickly applied lube to himself before easing himself in slowly, but not stopping until he was all the way in. He paused, taking deep breaths as he let the bluenette adjust, and tried to gain a little control back. He didn't want to come right away. He looked down, Yukimura's face against the bed with his eyes closed as he panted hard, fingers clenched in the sheets, sweaty back arched as his legs shook, trying to keep himself up.

Not waiting for the bluenette's ok this time, but knowing he was ready, he gripped the other's waist and slowly started moving, pulling all the way out before pushing all the way in again. He set a steady pace, all the way in, all the way out, eyes on the smaller male's face to make sure nothing hurt. Hazy blue eyes opened, and he looked back as he whimpered. "_More._"

Groaning, Sanada sped up slightly. He spread those cheeks once more. He watched as he went in and out, felt the coarse lace against him as he moved. Speeding up even more, heat gathered in his stomach as he began to thrust harder. This was what he wanted. This feeling of dominating the smaller male, of taking him, of making him unable to speak or think of anything other than him.

Yukimura let out sounds with every thrust, unable to even fully moan as Sanada began speeding up. Was this what it felt like, to be thrown down and taken. The bigger male hadn't even taken of the thong Yukimura was wearing, much less his own clothes. He could feel the rough material of their practice shorts rubbing against him with every thrust. This was a new sensation. They had always been completely naked when having sex.

Sanada could feel the bluenette tensing up, knowing he was close just by the sounds he was making. He let go of his hips, leaning down to cover the smaller male. He reached his hands out, twining his fingers with the smaller ones clenched in the bedsheets. He buried his face in a slender neck, placing biting kisses as he sped up, knowing he was close.

He felt Yukimura turn his head, reaching back to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy, wet, and more of sharing their breath and moans instead of a kiss. It was enough though, and Sanada began losing his rhythm as that heat in his stomach burned, ready to release. He quickly let go of one hand, reaching under to take hold of the bluenette. At his touch, Yukimura tensed, letting out a long moan that sounded a lot like his name as he came.

Feeling the bluenette tighten around him, his grip on the smaller's hand tightened, and he thrust in once, twice, three times before he followed the bluenette with a grunt.

They both collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard. Trying to get his breathing back under control, he slowly sat up enough to gently pull out of his boyfriend before rolling over onto his back, not letting go of the smaller male's hand. He pulled the bluenette slightly on top of him, running his free hand up and down the toned back, waiting for him to get his breath back. As he felt the other calming down, he placed a kiss on top of those blue locks.

"Are you all right, Seiichi?"

Chuckling, Yukimura slowly turned his face up, waiting for his kiss. After receiving it, he tucked his head under the bigger male's chin. "Of course, Genichirou. I'm fine." He couldn't keep the smile off his face. "_More _than fine."

Sanada snorted. "I'm sure. You got your way, after all." He turned and looked at the clock. "We need to shower. We have to be at your parents soon."

Yukimura groaned. He didn't want to move. He felt more satisfied and languid than he had in a long time.

"I'll help you shower. Come on." Sanada sat up, bringing the bluenette with him. Deciding it would be easier, he picked Yukimura up and made his way to the bathroom. "Don't think you're not in trouble. We will be discussing your blatant manipulation." He looked down, seeing a pout start to take over Yukimura's expression. "Tomorrow."

Yukimura felt his pout melt away into a smile. "Fine." He knew how that discussion would go, and that would be in his favor.

Sanada rolled his eyes and he set the bluenette on the tiled floor of the bathroom. He turned on the water, and began to remove his clothes. He blushed slightly as he realized fully what had just happened. He glanced over at Yukimura, seeing his content expression and slight smile.

Maybe he wouldn't have to kill Fuji Shuusuke after all.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... So. I can't believe I wrote this. I'm going to go hide in a dark corner now. o/o**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
